


What is that smell?

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Fluff, Gen, Modern Era, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Not everyone likes coffee, least of all Arthur.





	What is that smell?

Arthur could get used to many things in the new world he’d woken up to: automobiles whizzing by, airplanes overhead, the sound of jackhammers, cell phones ringing, even the loud shout of actors in that black box Merlin called the telly.

But the smell of coffee wasn’t one of them.

True, Merlin said that it was gift from the gods, that it was ambrosia and a wake-up call all in one. And others that Arthur met said the same thing, that they couldn’t live without the brew.

They couldn’t seem to understand that to Arthur, it smelled of old sweaty socks that had spent too many days in damp boots. Never mind the taste which was not – good. The odour was just unbelievably _odoriferous_. Especially in the morning when Merlin needed to wake early and he turned on the automatic coffee-maker and let the awful smell waft through the flat.

Normally, Merlin would be kinder than that. But sometimes he forgot. And sometimes he knew that Arthur had to get up early, too, and would use the odour to push Arthur up and out, just to get away from the stench.

So finally he put his foot down, hard enough, emphatic enough that Merlin agreed, if a bit reluctantly.

No more coffee in the flat. If Merlin wanted it, he’d have to go to the shop. And if he _wanted_ it, Merlin would have to bring Arthur hot chocolate back instead.

Arthur would get the true drink of the gods – and avoid that awful smell - and Merlin would get shagged to within an inch of his life.

It was, after all, a win-win situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Unbetaed. Yes, I’m one of the few that hates coffee. It really does smell bad to me.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
